


The P in Wilson P. Higgsbury stands for Piss

by Anonymous



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, but its pretty light as far as that goes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly what you think this is





	1. Chapter 1

“Look, pal, I’m just as upset as you are about this,” Maxwell said, finishing wrapping Wilson’s hands in bandages. 

“Oh really? You’re just as upset as me?” Wilson thrust his hands- which resembled balls due to the amount of bandages- in Maxwells face. Maxwell grimaced. “You’re just as upset as me that my hands are completely unusable? That I’m completely vulnerable and my only protection is an old, frail man?” 

“Of course I am,” Maxwell said, pushing Wilson away. “Now I have to do all the work.”

“You’re right, your need to be lazy is just as important as my need to protect myself!”

“Glad we agree.” Maxwell stood up. “I’m going to chop some wood. If you can’t do anything else, can you at least make dinner?”

Wilson narrowed his eyes. 

“I kid, I kid. Touchy.” 

Wilson sat there all day, bored out of his mind. His raw fingers itched under the bandages. He looked longingly at the alchemy engine, mind racing with ideas but unable to do anything about it. He hadn’t been this idle since before the constant, and he was not enjoying it in the least. He wandered aimlessly around camp, not even able to explore the land due to his lack of ability to protect himself. 

Around halfway through the day, Wilson realized he had to piss. 

He hadn’t thought much of it, at first- he left the camp, and went to open his trousers, and realized he couldn’t. His hands just slid uselessly down. He realized, then, he was going to have to ask for help. And not just with undoing his trousers- how could he aim, like this? He was going to have to ask Maxwell to- to-

He would just hold it. He didn’t have to go that bad, really. When did these bandages come off? A few days? He’d be fine?

By the time Maxwell came back and made dinner, he was close to bursting. 

He picked at his food, squirming with need. Maxwell raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s wrong? And don’t say my cooking. It’s a lot better than yours.”

Wilson groaned, wanting to cover his face, but even that was taken away from him. He was going to have to ask. 

“I have to- I have to relive myself,” Wilson forced out, face hot. 

Maxwell choked on his food. “What?”

Wilson swallowed thickly. 

“Well, pal, I’m not stopping you?”

“Maxwell,” Wilson whispered. 

Maxwell drew in breath sharply. “Ah.” 

Wilson hung his head, eyes tightly closed. 

Maxwell laughed, too high pitched. “So you need my help? How the mighty have fallen! I seem to recall a few days ago you complaining that I couldn’t do anything, and now you need my help taking down your pants-“

“Maxwell,” Wilson said. “It’s not just that.” 

“What.”

“It’s not-“ Wilson swallowed again, closed his eyes, wondering if he could hold it, but it was getting painful and he was not going to piss himself. “You have to help me actually, you have to help me do it-“

“I- I have to help you...?”

“Yeah,” Wilson whispered. “Can you?”

Maxwell was quiet for a moment. “Sure, pal, what are friends for?” His voice was more subdued then Wilson had heard since he had seen him on the throne. Maxwell stood up, and Wilson looked up at him. “Let’s. Let’s go, then.” 

They walked out of camp. Wilson was shaking at this point. Maxwell’s hand hovered over his fly, and he looked at Wilson nervously. 

“Go on,” Wilson snapped, “Unless you want to wash my clothes.”

Maxwell pulled out Wilson’s dick from his pants, standing behind his back. Wilson closed his eyes, humiliation unbearable, face practically steaming from how hot it was. He waited for Maxwell to make a wisecrack on how his dick looked, but Maxwell was oddly silent- almost like he wasn’t breathing. 

“I’m gonna,” Wilson said. “I’m gonna start now, alright?” 

Maxwell sucked in a breath, and Wilson felt him nod. 

Wilson released a strong stream. After denying himself for so long, he was practically in ecstasy as his bladder emptied. He moaned, clutching at Maxwell’s arm. Maxwell tensed behind him. 

Wilson was humiliated, but it still felt so good, and he let out a tiny whine. His legs shook. He shivered as the last of it came out. He rocked against Maxwell’s hand. He froze. 

He was hard. Damnit to hell, he was hard in Maxwell’s hand. Neither of them moved. 

“You. You probably can’t take care of it yourself,” Maxwell said slowly. “I could- I could help you. If you want.” 

Everything was still. 

“Alright,” Wilson heard himself say. 

Maxwell moved, jerkily, slowly, as if unsure of himself. Wilson rocked into it, and eventually Maxwell just stopped moving, letting Wilson fuck his hand until he came with a whine onto the ground. 

They were both silent. After a moment, Maxwell put Wilson’s dick away and fixed his pants. Wilson stood there, legs shaky, unsure of what he expected. 

“Thank you,” he finally said. 

Maxwell shook his head, not looking him in the eye. His face was red. “I- I have to go check something,” he blurted out. He powerwalked away, leaving Wilson standing there, feeling shellshocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and more porn. No piss in this chapter folks

Maxwell tossed and turned in his tent. He pointedly ignored his erection. He didn’t want to think about what just happened. 

He had been hard long before Wilson had.

The minute he had understood Wilson’s request to “help him”, he had become half hard. The request was familiar, from the amount of times he had imagined the same scenario. Well, not exactly the same, but it was certainly enough to get him excited. 

Maxwell groaned, covering his face. His hands were freezing against his blushing face. 

Wilson’s sounds had been absolutely tantalizing. Too much for him to take- anyone would be hard, if they had heard him. And Wilson had tried to grab at him with his trapped hands- a shiver ran thought Maxwell. 

He shouldn’t be thinking about it. 

He had felt Wilson harden, for heaven’s sake. He had felt it, blood rushing to Wilson’s dick under his fingertips, he had felt it, he felt Wilson rock against his hand in a imitation of penetration. 

Maxwell could hardly blame him. The physical stimulation had obviously affected Wilson immensely. Wilson hadn’t exactly had the chance for any sort of union in the constant, if he ever had, so it really made no surprise for him to be so sensitive. 

Then Maxwell had a moment of weakness. He couldn’t stop himself from asking if Wilson wanted him to “help” him. Ridiculous.

And Wilson, the fool, the idiot, had agreed. 

Maxwell’s hand had shook as he stroked Wilson. He had been half convinced it was just a pleasant dream, though he was really far too old to have a wet dream like that. Even with his less than perfect movements, Wilson had responded beautifully. He had rut against Maxwell’s hand, eventually taking charge when Maxwell was so shaky he had to stop himself from moving or he feared he would fall. Wilson had fucked his hand eagerly and then he had cum. 

Maxwell didn’t want to think about that. 

Wilson hips had stuttered, and he had thrown his head back, his ridiculous hair tickling Maxwell’s nose. He made little whimpering noises that felt like pure torture for Maxwell and his hands uselessly scrambled for purchase. His body shuttered and he came hard, all over the ground, and some of it even got on Maxwell’s hand. 

Maxwell couldn’t remember what had happened after that, because he desperately needed to leave right then or he would’ve creamed his own pants. 

He shouldn’t have enjoyed it. He shouldn’t have even offered. Now he was going to live with- with knowing what he was missing, what Wilson sounded like, looked like as he came.

It was his own fault, really. 

He glared at his erection. 

He had been in love with the idiot scientist for a long, long time. Even through his extreme case of denial he couldn’t hide that from himself. 

Even on the throne, Wilson had been the person to make him experience pesky things like “guilt”. 

Maxwell sighed. Wilson had gotten an erection because of physical stimulus, and he had gotten one from Wilson. It wasn’t the big fiasco he was making it up to be. Once again, he had put himself in a bad situation and was unsatisfied with the results. He was an idiot- this was no surprise. 

He was going to have to help Wilson tomorrow, too. 

He held his pillow over his head and screamed into it. 

“Maxwell? Are you ok?” Wilson entered the tent. “You left so fast after the whole... incident... are you upset about- do you have an erection?” 

“GET OUT,” Maxwell said, trying to hide the prominent tent in his pants. 

“Is that- is that because of me?” 

“Go away...” 

Wilson knelt down in front of him. “Stars, Max, I didn’t know...” 

Maxwell groaned in shame, closing his eyes. “Leave me to die in peace...”

“Do you want me to return the favor from earlier?” 

Maxwell’s eyes burst open. “What?” 

Wilson was smiling lopsidedly, and he licked his lips. “I like to think of myself as a gentleman, after all.” 

Maxwell’s jaw dropped. 

“But you... you can’t use your hands?” was all he managed to say. 

“I can use my mouth.” 

“O-oh,” Maxwell gurgled, far past any cohesive thought. “Alright.” 

Wilson laughed a little nervously. “Open your trousers, please?” 

Maxwell followed the instructions dumbly. Wilson licked his lips again as he got a good look at Maxwell’s cock. 

“Looks good enough to eat,” Wilson said, and laughed at his unfunny joke. His lips got closer to the head. He looked at Maxwell through his eyelashes, and Maxwell stared back, before taking it into his mouth. 

Maxwell made an ungodly noise. This couldn’t possibly really be happening. Wilson tried to laugh through the cock in his mouth- in between those lips- Maxwell could hardly look at him, the sight was so beautiful. He grabbed at the blankets from under him. 

Wilson slurped and licked at his cock, unable to do anything about the drool cascading down his chin. His lips were slick and red with spit. His eyes fluttered shut as he swallowed, and Maxwell let out a strangled scream. 

Wilson decided to try to deepthroat it, and choked. He pulled off, coughing. 

“Careful,” Maxwell squeaked. He rolled his eyes. 

Then Wilson sucked and moaned through the cock in his mouth and oh, Maxwell was gone. He shook as he pushed Wilson off of him, cumming all over Wilson’s pretty red face. 

Maxwell fell back, breathing heavily. 

“You know you’re going to have to help me wash my face, right?”

“Yes, yes, just... give me a minute.” 

Wilson lay down, curling up next to Maxwell. His head lay on his chest. If this was a dream, it was a particularly nice one.


End file.
